Tempted
by NekoNeko636
Summary: Oneshot. Usagi's heart is slowly being taken over by the darkness. Rated for violence and blood. Usagi/Mamoru Serena/Darien


_My inspiration for this came from Hey there Delilah. Normally fanfics from this are somewhat depressing and hopeful, a song about two peoples relationship lasting over a long distance about how they will be together soon and how much they are thinking about one another. The two people in this stories distance aren't physical as much as emotional. And it could be hopeful but that is to be decided by your imagination._

_Usagi/Mamoru_

_-Tempted-_

_I'm sorry._

One by one they fell to the ground. Motionless.

_If it could help, I would tell you how angry I was at myself for letting this happen._

_But nothing could help now._

Their blood slowly poured out onto the streets. They we're dying.

_I hadn't expected them to follow me._

Their faces held looks of pain, bodies twisted into indescribable positions.

_Soon my masked hero would appear. Shock and pure horror, among other things, would be obvious on his gorgeous face. _

He stood far away from the scene, but close enough to her so she could see his face clearly out of the corner of her eye. He was shaking with fear and confusion. His eyes scanned the ground around her feet.

_It was all a horrible mistake. They weren't supposed to follow me. They were my Senshi after all though; they probably could sense it all along. _

_He definitely shouldn't have come._

_It wasn't fair._

His gaze slowly lifted to see his one true love; and the merciless grin on her face.

_My face… _

Her deep cerulean eyes twinkled as the fires around them grew.

_Mamoru would always tell me how much he loved my bright eyes. That was before the change darkened them as well as my I even fit to use the excuse of a dead family anymore? My excuse to the world: No amount of friends can replace family. My family had been ironically excluded from my life years before I even thought of them leaving._

_He was only complicating things now__._

She slowly turned, her eyes eerily sparkling even more as she did so. He still looked shocked and it suddenly pained her to see this.

"I'm sorry Mamoru," She spoke softly and slowly, each of her words holding different emotions. Her face slightly distorted as she looked him in his eyes. "It's taken me over," She said with a lonely smile "You should go help them; I've done a lot of damage here. You might want to call the police also; they're in really bad shape you know." She winced, energy shooting out of random areas of her skin, ripping her from the inside out. It swirled around her until it was nothing more than a blood soaked orb of power.

_Even if I had wanted him to touch me, to come near me and comfort me like he always would, it would have killed him before he could even reach me. That's what they wanted after all._

_Then I smiled that god awful smile again. It had frightened him, something he most definitely wouldn't admit to anyone, but he truly wouldn't have believed such a smile could come from me I'd bet._

_Good thing I wasn't me anymore then don't you think? If I had been myself I think I would have scared even me._

He slowly walked closer to her.

"Usagi…" He slowly managed to find the words he had been searching so desperately for.

"What…happened? What's going on? Are you alright?" His words came out in a rush, like he didn't even know what he was asking; just that he needed to ask her something so she wouldn't disappear.

"It's taken me over" She said again, this time without the deathly smirk though.

"I'll come back, I promise, I'll be better" She said quickly, momentarily breaking through the power that held her back.

_Why did it have to happen like that? We could have been happy together. If it weren't for my one moment of weakness we all could have lived happily together. I had left myself vulnerable and allowed the darkness to seep into my heart._

She had to leave soon, Sailor Moon standing in the street covered in the blood of her Senshi and a lot of her own by now, wasn't something people needed to see.

Breaking through the darkness again, and suddenly very aware of her broken body she sighed painfully "Please…Mamoru…save them…don't forget about the real me…I love you so mu…" She gasped sharply; her head reeling back as the bloodied orb around her grew larger.

"No, Usagi don't leave me!" Mamoru yelled as he approached her quickly, unaware of the danger she now held in her heart.

"Mamoru! I don't want to leave you, so you have to leave me. Don't come any closer; I don't want to hurt you…" Silent tears rolled down her face as the evil surrounding her grew larger again.

_Someone must have seen us because I could hear sirens approaching from behind me. The ambulances were minutes away._

_Mamoru ran towards me; He really hadn't understood how dangerous that was._

_A burst of power flared as a warning to him._

The energy that she shot out from her hit him square in the chest; he hadn't been expecting an attack so soon.

The Senshi began to move on the ground in front of her.

_They moved disgustingly slow but at least they were alive. I smiled, my body wouldn't show it of course._

"Good Bye Mamoru, next time we meet you won't be as lucky as you are now." The darkness had almost completely surrounded her, suffocating her.

"Next time we meet" He was gasping for air from her attack "I will save you. No matter what Usagi, I will bring you back to me."

_The sirens were so loud__._

"I'll be waiting, my love." She said smiling her last genuine smile.

_I could have gone to the hospital, but that would have meant facing everyone sooner than I could handle._

_In the end I got what I needed. To disappear long enough to deal with my mistakes on my own._

_I miss them already, even more than I could possibly explain._

_I'm Sorry._

_If I would help I would tell you exactly how sorry I was. I would say it for the rest of my life until I could find the best words to say…_

_How horribly sorry I am. _


End file.
